


A regular guy TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper créa une lise pour Alex. Cette liste comprend tout les caractères qu'Alex devrait rechercher chez un garçon. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer qui rassemblait tous ces critères... TRADUCTION d'un fic de Sweetwater Gal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A regular guy TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetwater Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sweetwater+Gal).
  * A translation of [A regular guy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52952) by Sweetwater Gal. 



> Bonjour, voici une traduction de Sweetwater Gal, publié sur fanfiction.net

Harper l'avait prévenue. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait avoir le cœur brisé. Encore.

Après tout, il avait couché avec la plupart des filles de leur lycée.

Et il s'en était vanté.

Et il avait été viré de six écoles… en trois mois.

Et il s'était battu avec un prof… trois fois cette semaine, record personnel comme il s'en est bien vanté.

Et…

OK ! Alex le réalisa à contre cœur. Elle avait choisi un connard de première classe. Encore.

Harper la consola avec le fait que Dean la traitait avec respect.

Mais quand même… Alex choisissait toujours des loosers. C'est un fait.

Un fait que son grand frère lui rappelait constamment, en ajoutant comme 'réconfort' « Au moins comme ça tu passes pour Mère Térésa ! »

Super ! A l'allure où elle allait, elle pourrait au moins faire plaisir à son père et rentrer tout de suite au couvent.

Harper lui créa une liste. Alex savait qu'elle n'était pas amie avec elle pour rien.

Cette liste est constituée de toutes les qualités qu'Alex devrait chercher chez un gars. Une liste qui rassemble les meilleures qualités.

Voici la liste que Harper à établie (Avec quelque ajouts d'Alex, avec le consentement d'Harper.)

**Gentil/Doux** _(Alex insistait sur le côté gentil, Harper suggéra doux)_

**Intelligent** _(mais pas ennuyant, ni arrogant, ou bien le genre qui ait tout le temps raison… comme Justin !)_

**Sexy** _(Harper voulait mettre séduisant, mais elle lui fit la faveur de mettre ça à la place)_

**Marrant** _(Elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'humour de Max !)_

**Accepter de se prendre par la main** _(Trop d'amour tue l'amour mais elle voulait quand même un peu de romantisme !)_

**Se battre pour elle** _(Traduction d'Alex : capable de battre d'autre gars pour elle, parce qu'une lèvre blessée, c'est super craquant !)_

**Pas un fils à maman** _(Harper accepta de mettre ça dans la liste parce que, il faut bien l'avoué, c'est quand même celle d'Alex.)_

**Apprécier le sport** _(Noter bien, apprécier et pas aimer, elle ne veut pas le partager avec son père !)_

**Bien s'entendre avec ses frères** _(mais bon, il faut quand même qu'il soit de son côté lors des disputes !)_

**Qu'il ait un travail** _(Alex est fainéante et elle a compris que deux fainéants ne font pas un bon couple !)_

**Qu'il ait de la patience** _(sa relation la plus stable est celle qu'elle a avec Harper et elle a vraiment beaucoup de patience.)_

**L'opposé d'Alex** _(elle ne savait pas trop ce que sa meilleure amie voulait dire par la, mais bon, elle lui faisait confiance, du moins, jusque là !)_

Alex se demandait s'il avait vraiment quelqu'un qui correspondait à cette liste. Harper lui jura que cette personne l'attendait quelque part dehors.

Elle haussa les épaules. Si elle ne le trouvait pas, elle pouvait toujours le créer par magie.

Se fut au tour d'Harper de hausser les épaules.

**-Gentil/Doux-**

Alex revenait juste de son rendez-vous avec le gars gentil/doux que Harper lui avait arrangé. Alors qu'elle claquait les portes, frustrées et affamées, Justin (qui était revenue pour les vacances d'été de l'université) la regarda d'un air amusé.

Quand il vit le regard furieux d'Alex, il vint près d'elle et essaya de la calmer.

Alors qu'elle pestait à propos de son rendez-vous (des mots comme ennuyant, idiot ressortait de temps à autre) Justin la guida gentiment vers le fauteuil. Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, il l'autorisa à lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et lui apporta à boire.

Il fallut une heure à Alex pour se rendre compte que Justin l'avait non seulement hydrater et nourrit, mais lui avait aussi donné la télécommande afin qu'ils puissent s'assoir en paix et regarder son émission préférée.

**-Intelligent-**

Elle bloquait sur un mot croisé de célébrités. Elle détestait les mots croisés du New York Times que Justin faisait tous les jours, mais ceux du magazine _People_ était beaucoup plus intéressant.

Elle était assise au comptoir du sub station tandis que Justin était occupé à mettre les tables justement, tandis qu'elle cherchait un mot de 11 lettres pour le titre original d'un film de Kate Beckinsale qui voulait dire « heureux hasard »

Alors qu'il lui tendait une pile d'assiette vide (sans mentionner le fait qu'elle avait un sourire démoniaque à le voir travailler tout seul sans qu'elle l'aide pendant le rush de l'après midi !) il lui répondit : « Serendipity »

Alex eut un grand sourire, lui disant que pour une fois, son cerveau servait à quelque chose, et elle termina le mot croisé.

… En lui demandant encore quelques réponses.

- **Sexy-**

Après avoir passé en revue Zeke et les autres garçons de sa classe, Harper se remit à parler de Justin. C'est apparemment le seul sur qui elle pouvait passer plus de deux minutes.

Justin ci. Justin là. Justin est si beau dans cette chemise noire. Il est si mignon dans ce jean.

Justin. Justin. Justin.

Alex n'avait jamais autant voulu tué sa meilleure amie que maintenant.

Harper disait qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer que son frère était sexy, et c'était ça son problème.

Alex regarda Harper pendant quelques minutes avant de pointer un pistolet invisible entre les deux yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un joggeur entra dans le restaurant après son échauffement.

Il avait un short bleu de sport, des lunettes de soleil noir, des écouteurs pour son iPod… et rien d'autre !

Pendant un instant, le cerveau d'Alex se mis en mode « alerte beau garçon ! » à sa vue. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sentit qu'elle commençait à rougir.

Elle était dans une sorte de transe jusqu'à ce qu'Harper s'évanouisse.

Alex lui tendit la main _(Qu'est ce qui se passait avec Harper !)_ , le joggeur vint près d'elle et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

Il demanda à sa sœur si Harper allait bien.

Alex cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle découvrit l'identité du joggeur (JUSTIN !), mais repris rapidement le contrôle d'elle et sourit diaboliquement en lui répondant que Harper avait du le sentir arriver avec son odeur de porc et qu'elle s'était évanouie.

Justin prit Harper dans ses bras transpirant (et musclés !) et l'amena en haut.

Alex le regarda partir, et eut envie de vomir. C'est sur sa temps qu'elle voulait pointer le pistolet maintenant !

- **Marrant-**

Les garçons sont navrants.

Elle en avait marre des hommes. C'en était fini pour elle. Elle avait passé des rendez-vous avec six gars que Harper lui avait déniché d'on ne sait où durant ces deux semaines et ils étaient tous… pathétiques.

Harper lui dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Que le gars de la liste était quelque part dehors.

Alex secoua la tête, disant qu'elle devrait passez des coups de fil au couvent le plus proche.

Déçue de sa vie amoureuse, Alex ne remarqua pas l'ombre venant de sa porte.

Après le dîner le lendemain, Justin lui tendit un cadeau.

Son humeur, qui avait été massacrante durant toute la semaine, s'illumina. Un cadeau !

Elle l'ouvrit, vit ce qu'il contenait, et rougis.

Justin fut surpris de la voir rire.

Le visage d'Alex devint plus rouge alors qu'elle mit devant elle l'habit de nonne et le rosaire.

A quoi elle ressemblait ?

Justin sourit en l'informant que malheureusement, c'était la fin du monde car le diable Alex ressemblait à un ange !

- **Accepter de se prendre par la main-**

Alex était grincheuse.

Et frigorifiée. Ce qui était étrange pour une nuit de juillet.

Mais bon, Alex avait pensé qu'à son troisième rendez-vous avec Lucas (connu sous le nom de looser numéro… zut elle avait perdu les comptes !) ils rentreraient à pieds, en mangeant une glace et en regardant la beauté du ciel.

Mais non.

Lucas était parti et Alex rentrait chez elle… seule.

Et bien qu'il fasse froid, Alex voulait sa glace.

Juste quand elle tournait au coin de sa rue, elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle. En temps normal, elle aurait haussé les yeux et aurait jeté un sort à Justin pour lui apprendre à la suivre comme ça, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

Justin lui tapa l'épaule, la stoppant et elle lui lança un regard fatigué.

« Mauvais rendez-vous ? »

« Tu crois ? » répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Elle fit la moue et continua son chemin mais tout à coup, elle sentit le bras de Justin autour de ses épaules, la dirigeant lentement dans la direction opposé.

Elle le regarda bizarrement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Justin lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait devant une bonne glace de chez Seredenpity.

C'est lui qui payait.

Les mots les plus merveilleux qu'elle puisse entendre.

Et ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout que son bras soit sur ses épaules durant tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant et même celui du retour.

\- **Se battre pour elle-**

Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux larmes.

Pas parce qu'elle s'était fait traité de pute.

Pas parce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de transformer ce connard en rat et de le donner à manger à un chat.

Pas parce que Harper avait paniquée pendant tout l'incident

Pas parce que Justin avait tout entendu et qu'il s'était mis à crier sur ce connard.

Pas parce que ce connard s'était jeté sur lui, les faisant ainsi tombé à terre.

Pas parce que ce connard avait frappé Justin au nez et au ventre.

Non… Alex riait parce que après que ce connard ait frappé Justin, elle l'avait frappé là où ça fait mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer.

Le gros bébé.

C'est pour ça qu'Alex riait.

**\- Pas un fils à maman-**

C'était vraiment pathétique.

Alex haussa les épaules, dégoutée en voyant son frère lécher les bottes de leur mère comme ça.

Ces dernières semaines, Justin avait profité de chaque occasion pour être un fils à maman. Dès qua leur mère rentrait dans la pièce, il lui demandait si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Quand elle avait besoin de câlin, il se laissait serrer comme un bébé. Quand elle voulait voir un film, ou juste passer du temps avec eux, Justin bouleversait tout son planning pour elle.

Si Alex entendait encore une fois « Bien sur maman ! » sortir de la bouche de Justin…

« Bien sur maman, je vais aller faire des courses pour toi ! »

Elle boirait bien un coup là, elle en avait vraiment besoin !

Plus tard cette nuit, pendant qu'ils rangeaient la cuisine alors que tout le monde étaient couchés, Alex charia Justin sur le fait qu'il soit un tel fils à maman.

Soudain, Justin, qui d'habitude ne se fâche jamais sur elle, en tout cas pas autant, se tourna vers elle et commença à lui crier dessus ! Il l'accusait d'être paresseuse, et pas du tout reconnaissante de ce que leur mère faisait pour eux, et le fait qu'elle soit pourrie gâtée et qu'elle devrait être heureuse que leur mère soit toujours vivante et en bonne santé.

Attendez ? Quoi ?

Les épaules de Justin commencèrent à se secouer, alors qu'il refoulait ses larmes devant Alex.

Les yeux d'Alex commencèrent eux aussi à s'humidifier.

Justin secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

Rapidement, Alex lui lança le sort de vérité, où il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui dire toute la vérité.

Leur mère avait été chez le docteur et il avait diagnostiqué une anomalie… Le docteur avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse d'autres tests, pour être sur de ce que c'était… Justin l'avait vu sur le canapé une fois, pleurant sur un vieil album photo de quand ils étaient jeunes… Justin et leur père avait eu une discussion pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait si les nouvelles étaient mauvaises… Le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter Max et Alex, et qu'ils aient décidé de ne rien leur dire avant d'être sur… Ils ont reçus un appel ce matin, disant que c'était une fausse alerte et que leur mère allait bien !

Justin déballa tout, y compris les larmes.

Le matin suivant, Alex enlaça leur mère, décidant d'être un peu plus une fille à maman.

**-Apprécier le sport-**

Alex détestait le football américain.

Bon, ok, elle détestait presque tous les sports.

Mais le football… ça elle le méprisait.

Mais, là, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle essayait d'impressionner un joueur de football.

Et là il fallait plus travailler que d'habitude pour avoir son attention. Ce n'était pas un de ces débile habituel. Il vivait et respirait pour le football !

Qu'est ce que fit Alex ? Elle joua la carte de « Ouais j'habite dans une maison avec plein de garçons qui aimes le football, alors évidemment que j'aime le football ! »

Ouais… Apparemment, il fallait qu'elle apprenne quelques bases… et certaines règles… et aussi que les joueurs ne lance pas le ballon dans un grillage mais un goal !

Son père aurait pu lui apprendre, mais ça lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il aurait alors voulu soit rencontrer le garçon et l'obliger à passer du temps avec ses frères, soit le rencontrer et lui faire peur !

Max… ouais c'est ça, il n'était pas question qu'elle demande à Max de lui apprendre quelque chose !

Il restait… oh non… Bon ben puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix !

« Non »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Non »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? »

Elle avait des centaines d'idée de chantage mais elle décida de jouer la carte de la petite fille innocente. Elle lui dit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il désirait !

Il devait juste lui apprendre des choses sur le foot !

Justin sourit, en sachant que qui que soit le gars qu'elle voulait impressionner, il devait être assez beau pour qu'elle se donne tant de peine et s'enlève sa dignité devant lui !

Alors Justin s'exécuta.

A la fin de la semaine, Alex connaissait les différents noms d'équipe (et les couleurs, ce qui l'avait aidé à retenir.), les différentes phases de jeu, et qu'il n'y avait pas de cross au football !

Malheureusement, à la fin de la semaine, le joueur de foot commença à sortir avec une des cheerleaders qu'Alex avait publiquement traiter de vache!

Tout se travaille pour rien ! Ca avait le don d'énerver Alex !

Et Justin ? Et bien, il était satisfait avec son payement… qui savait qu'aller à un match de foot avec sa sœur pouvait être si amusant ? Spécialement quand c'est elle qui devait aller chercher les boissons et les snacks !

Ajouter le plaisir de la voir s'énerver contre l'arbitre et c'est le bonheur !

**-Bien s'entendre avec ses frères-**

Max venait de battre Justin à un jeu vidéo, et Alex voulait absolument jouer, parce que ça faisait une heure qu'elle les regardait.

De la violence et la possibilité de mettre son frère en pièces ? Oh, elle le voulait absolument !

Max la battit facilement les première fois quand elle apprenait les touches. Il la laissa gagner une ou deux fois pour être gentil. Il autorisa même Justin à lui donner des conseils !

« T'es prête Alex ? »

« Ouais ! »

_Deux heures plus tard…_

Justin, assit à côté d'Alex sur le fauteuil, charriant son frère de se faire battre à un jeu de combat… par une fille !

Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Alex était doué de nature pour les jeux de combats ?

Max, vexé de perdre depuis une heure et demie, se leva et jeta sa manette au sol.

Il s'enfuit comme une tornade et se retourna rapidement quand Alex l'appela.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, p'tit frère ! »

« Quoi ? »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et appuya sur un bouton.

« Un capuchon, pour te cacher ! »

Justin et Alex se tapèrent la main, pendant qu'il la complimentait de battre comme ça leur petit frère !

**-QU'il ait un travail-**

Alex était à cours d'argent.

Surprise, surprise.

Et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans ce cas là ?

Oh, attendez ! La banque papa était fermée à cause de la fête des mères (Jerry devait épargner parce qu'il avait oublié le cadeau de la dernière fêtes des mères.)

Ok… Oh Harper !

Non, attendez. Elle était en négatif dans cette banque et avec les intérêts… disons qu'elle allait devoir appeler son premier et deuxième enfant selon les choix de sa meilleure amie !

De l'argent, qui avait de l'argent. Oh, Maman !

Oh, non. Si la banque de papa était fermée à cause de la fête des mères, il n'était pas question de demander à leur mère.

Bon, Max ? Oui c'était… Et non ! Max lui devait de l'argent à elle ! Sa dette était même plus grande que celle qu'elle avait pour Harper !

Alex détestait de plus avoir d'argent ! Quand ça arrive, il ni avait qu'une banque ouverte… Justin

_Pour le sac de ses rêves ?... $15.99_

_Pour le repas qu'elle a du payer à ses frères et elle ?... $16_

_Le montant qu'elle lui devait ?... $165.99_

_La joie de torturer sa sœur avec un discours comme quoi il lui fallait absolument un job plus tard ?... S'était sans prix !_

**-Qu'il ait de la patience-**

Alex trouvait ça triste.

Pauvre, pathétique Justin !

Ne savait-il pas que tenir une relation à longue distance était impossible pour les mortels et pour les non-mortels ? Même le plus patient des saints ont leur point de rupture, et Alex prédit que celui de Justin allait bientôt être atteint.

Alex ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleuré de l'attitude de son grand frère.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte, elle savait parfaitement quoi faire !

Elle ria !

Parce que vous savez, c'est drôle. Et triste. Et pathétique. Mais surtout drôle.

Une semaine passa. C'était toujours drôle et triste.

Un mois passa. Toujours drôle et triste, mais ça devenait maladif aussi.

Trois mois. Triste, drôle, maladif, pathétique… confus. (Au moins pour Alex, et le pire ce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi !)

Ok, ça fait maintenant six mois, et Alex ne trouvait plus ça triste. Ni drôle. Ni maladif. Ni pathétique. Ni même confus.

Non. Ca l'ennuyait.

QU'est qu'ils pensent accomplir ? Un record du monde d'envoi de lettres ?

Et le pire c'est que Harper commençait à trouver ça romantique !

Romantique ? Justin ? S'il vous plait ! Il pense que Wall-E est l'équivalent de Roméo et Juliette !

Alex pria pour que se soit fini avant Noël.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas à Noël…

… ni à la Saint Valentin.

Ca fait un an maintenant qu'ils ne se sont pas vus !

Maintenant Alex n'était plus ennuyé…

Ca la rendait très triste.

Parce que c'était pathétique, triste, ridicule ! Et… et…

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Justin, qui était assis à une chaise du restaurant familiale. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage tandis qu'il lisait la dernière lettre de Juliette. Son visage brille d'amour, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

Et pourquoi est ce que son soupir lui faisait si mal au cœur ?

Alex n'était plus triste… mais déprimée.

Parce que quand il s'agissait de Juliette, Justin était apparemment prêt à attendre une éternité.

**-L'opposé d'Alex-**

Harper lui avait suggérer que si tout échouait, elle devait se tourner vers quelqu'un qui était son exact opposé.

Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Ok, pensa Alex, ça signifiait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Ca devrait être facile. Et Alex aimait la facilité !

Elle avait besoin d'un gars gentil. UN gars intelligent (pas comme elle, une intelligence débrouillarde, mais plus une intelligence de livre !). Un gars qui obéissait aux règles. Qui ne répondait pas facilement par le sarcasme comme elle ! Quelqu'un qui pensait aux autres car Dieu sait comme elle est égoïste ! Quelqu'un un peu ringard car elle était formidable ! Quelqu'un…  
Les pensées d'Alex s'arrêtèrent comme un train qui aurait déraillé dans 'Destination finale'.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ses yeux venaient de se poser sur son frère Justin, étudiant en faisant tourner un bic dans ses mains.

Et soudain Alex, le cœur dans la gorge, eut l'envie de vomir.

Un après avoir fait la liste, Alex la jeta précautionneusement dans la poubelle.

Harper lui demanda si elle comptait retourner à la chasse des mauvais garçons.

Non, elle n'en n'avait pas l'intention.

Alors, Harper lui demanda si elle avait trouvé le gars « idéal » (celui qui correspondait à tous les critères de la liste) et que c'était pour cela qu'elle la détruisait.

Non, ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Alex avait-elle détruit cette liste ?

Elle lança un bref regard derrière elle. Rapide car elle aperçut son frère Justin rire à elle ne sait trop quoi. Sachant que ses yeux étaient aussi brillant que son sourire, son rire communicatif… Et son cœur battit trop vide pour son bien.

Avant que Harper ne put voir ce qu'elle regardait, Alex se retourna vers sa meilleure amie et haussa les épaules.

Parce que, peut être qu'elle avait besoin juste d'un gars « normal ».


End file.
